Enamorada
by Firework471
Summary: Pepper al fin se da cuenta de que los sentimientos que siente hacia Tony no son solamente amistad.
1. Enamorada

**Me sentí con ganas de escribir un poco de Pepperony :)**

**IMAA no me pertenece.**

* * *

Enamorada

"Últimamente estar con Tony es algo incómodo", pensó Pepper mientras estaba recostada en su cama observando el techo de su cuarto, "ya sé que es mi amigo, o bueno, al menos así lo veo yo, pero, ¿Por qué me siento así cuando estoy con él?".

Pepper y Tony llevaban varios meses de conocerse, y la verdad, entre ellos había crecido un lazo muy especial, Tony lo veía como amistad, jamás había tenido un amigo, al menos no un amigo mujer. Pero Pepper sí había tenido amigos hombres y con ninguno de ellos se había sentido así más que con Tony.

"Cuándo estoy con él me siento feliz y siempre sonrío, y también no dejo de hablar, que creo que es lo peor". Pepper pensaba y pensaba acerca de este asunto, repaso en su cabeza los momentos que había estado con Tony, cuando descubrió que era Iron Man, ayudarlo en la armería, etc.

"Mmm, ¿en qué momento me empecé a sentir así al lado de él?" se preguntó mientras se levantaba y se dirigía al baño a lavarse los dientes para disponerse a dormir.

-Tal vez siempre me he sentido así al lado de él pero no me había dado cuenta- murmuró para sí misma mientras se ponía la pijama- emm, no, no lo creo, antes no era así, solo actuaba normal, bueno, _yo normal_-.

Le daba vueltas al asunto hasta que se quedó dormida.

:)

Al día siguiente en la Academia del Mañana Pepper llegó temprano y estaba acomodando unos cuantos libros en su mochila mientras sacaba otros cuando llegó Tony.

"Oh, Oh, ahí viene" pensó Pepper "¿qué? ¿por qué me pregunto eso? solo es él, Tony, ¿no?, no sé porque me pongo así".

-Hola Pepper- la saludó Tony mientras la imitaba al acomodar unos libros en su mochila.

-Hola, eee, wow ¿tú a esta hora? ¿estás bien?-bromeó la pelirroja mientras sonreía.

-Ja, ja, que graciosa- le respondió cerrando su locker y volteándose hacia ella- no, Rhodey me obligó a levantarme _más _temprano porque tiene un examen a la primera hora.

-Ya veo, yyy ¿por qué no llegó contigo?- le pregunto moviendo la cabeza en señal de estarlo buscando.

-Pues venía, pero se fue corriendo al salón a estudiar-. Le dijo Tony mientras caminaba con ella hacia clases.

:)

En el almuerzo llegó primero Rhodey y se sentó por ahí a comer su emparedado mientras esperaba a los demás.

Pepper iba entrando cuando lo vio, así que se dirigió hacia allí y se sentó al lado de él.

-Hey, ¿Qué tal te fue en tu examen?

-Genial, me supe todas las respuestas- le respondió su amigo dándole una mordida a su lunch.

-¡Qué bien!, pero no es sorpresa desde que el examen era de historia y tú estás enamorado de esa materia.-le dijo mientras buscaba su almuerzo.

- ¿Qué?-le respondió Rhodey can cara de mitad ofendido mitad sonriendo- No lo creo, además, aquí el que está enamorado eres tú, en serio ¿desde cuándo te gusta Tony?

Esto fue como una bomba para Pepper, cuando lo escuchó no pudo evitar escupir su bebida y sonrojarse furiosamente.

-¡¿Qué?! Yo no… a mí no… ¿Tony? Él no me gusta, es mi amigo. ¿Cómo me preguntas eso? Nosotros solo somos amigos y ya. ¿Por qué? ¿Te dijo algo?... porque él no me gusta…- le espetó rápidamente Pepper volteando a ver cualquier cosa menos la cara de Rhodey.

- Si claaaaro Pepper, y a mí no me gusta el pan francés de mi mamá.- le dijo tomando un poco de su jugo y alzando las cejas en señal de que no le creía.

-Rhodey, con toda _sinceridad_ te digo que Tony no me gusta- le repuso con _toda_ la seriedad posible que pudo en ese momento – Para mí él es solo eso, mi amigo.

- Y por tu reacción estoy más que seguro de eso - le dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta de la terraza – iré a buscar a Tony…

-¿A Tony? ¿Para qué?

-…porque el pobre se quedó ayudando al profesor de física en el laboratorio, tal vez quiera su almuerzo, pero tú quédate aquí enamorada- le terminó de decir Rhodey tras ser interrumpido por Pepper.

-¡QUE NO ESTOY ENAMORADA JAMES RHODES!- le gritó Pepper espantando unas palomas, "Upps".

-¡Aja Pepper!- fue lo último que escuchó de Rhodey antes de que éste saliera por la puerta.

:)

"No estoy enamorada", siguió pensando la pelirroja al salir de la última clase y dirigirse hacia su casa.

-¡Pep! ¡Pepper!- la detuvo Tony bajando las escaleras de la Academia- Se te olvidó tu libro de Ciencias, toma. Se lo entregó gentilmente haciéndola sonrojar.

-Eee, ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mí? Creí que nos iríamos juntos a la armería.- un extrañado Tony le preguntó.

-Yo también, pero ya sabes la tarea y lo demás…- "no se me ocurrió una mejor excusa, hey, ¿por qué le digo excusas?" pensó rápidamente al tomar el libro y guardándolo en su mochila se arrepintió de haberle mentido, pero ahora no podía retractarse o se quedaría peor que al haberle dicho eso.

- Ok, entonces supongo que nos vemos mañana.

-Si está bien, adiós.

Tony se quedó en las escaleras viéndola alejarse mientras Rhodey le ponía una mano en el hombro.

-¿Nos vamos genio?

-Sí, es solo que Pepper ha estado actuando raro últimamente conmigo.- le dijo Tony pasándose una mano por su cabello alborotado.

-¿En serio? No me digas…

- Sí, de hecho hace un momento que le dije si nos íbamos a ir juntos a la armería me dijo que no podía, y siempre hace su tarea con nosotros. – Respondió Tony ignorante ante el sarcasmo de su amigo.- ¿Crees que esté enojada conmigo?

-Naa, ya sabes, así son las chicas amigo, déjala respirar un poco.

-Ok, pero aun así me sigue preocupando.

-Te digo que no es nada, ella está bien.- lo calmó Rhodey siguiendo caminando a su casa.

-¿Y desde cuando sabes tanto de mujeres?- preguntó Tony sorprendido ante la seguridad de su él.

-Pues, alguien tiene que ser el genio en esto, y desde que tú lo eres en tecnología y todo eso.

-Esta bieeen experto, mejor apúrate o tu mamá se enojará.- Y ante la idea de esto, los dos echaron a correr.

:)

Mientras Pepper estaba en su cuarto-de nuevo- dando vueltas y pensando en lo que Rhodey le había dicho acerca de que Tony le gustaba.

"¿Será cierto?, tal vez es por eso que me he sentido un poco rara con él, porque me gusta." Se detuvo de repente al venir esta idea a su mente. "¿Tony me gusta?" se preguntó una vez, y lo hizo una segunda para estar segura, solo que esta vez saliendo de sus labios. "¿Tony Stark me gusta?"

Definitivamente, SÍ, Tony le gustaba, y mucho.

-Tony Stark me gusta - una tercera vez, pero su voz sonó emocionada y feliz- ¡Tony me gusta! ¡Mi mejor amigo me gusta!- "Wow, hasta que te diste cuenta" la conciencia/ vocecilla en su cabeza le dijo.

-¡No puedo creer que haya tardado tanto tiempo en darme cuenta! ¡Y no solo eso!, todo esto que he sentido, sobre él, sentirme incómoda, sonreír, no parar de hablar (más de lo normal), hasta ha habido veces que me sudan las manos y me pongo muy nerviosa cuándo estoy con él.- Terminó diciéndose en frente del espejo mientras se ponía una meno en la frente y se sentaba en su cama.

-Creo que sí estoy enamorada de Tony después de todo.- se dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Sólo que hay un problema" era de nuevo la conciencia/vocecilla en su mente.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó Pepper como si en realidad fuera una persona con la que estaba hablando.

"Pues, si te sentías así con Tony sin saber que estabas enamorada de él, ahora que ya te diste cuenta, ¿cómo vas a actuar con él?"

-Ooo – Pepper puso cara de preocupada pero la cambió en un segundo y dijo- lo que me importa ahora es que Tony me gusta jeje, y no hay nada que cambie eso, ¡nada!

Y con esto se fue corriendo a hacer su tarea y a pensar en lo lindo que Tony se veía hoy.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? porque me encanta esta pareja y quería poner como se sentía Pepper, desde mi punto de vista, algo cursi. **


	2. ¡Picnic!

**No quise dejar esta historia abandonada, y como me gustó mucho decidí continuarla. :3**

**Iron Man Aventuras de Hierro no me pertenece.**

* * *

¡Picnic!

Al día siguiente Pepper se despertó temprano, aunque era sábado a ella no le gustaba estar despierta en la cama sin hacer nada.

Tomó un baño rápido y bajó a desayunar a lado de su papá.

"Ring" escuchó Pepper mientras se dirigía hacia la cocina. Era su celular, lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró de quién era el mensaje. "Tony" leyó en su mente. "Tan temprano"

"¿Qué hay Pepper?" fue lo primero que pudo leer antes de que su papá la llamara a desayunar.

-Ya voy- le contestó ella y continuó leyendo.

"¿Hoy vendrás a la armería? Porque Rhodey y yo pensamos si te gustaría salir a un picnic a Central Park. :)"

-Ammmm- susurró Pepper.

-¿Sí linda?- le preguntó su padre pensando que le había hablado a él.

-¿Qué? Ah, nada.- respondió y empezó a contestarle a Tony.

"Me gusta la idea. Sí, vamos. :D"

-¿A quién le mensajeas a esta hora de la mañana?

-Es sólo Tony papá. Él y Rhodey me invitan a un picnic a Central Park. ¿Puedoooooo?- le terminó pidiendo con ojos de perrito triste.

-Mmmmm, ¿a qué hora?

-Pues…- iba a responder ella cuando le llegó otro mensaje de Tony.

"Genial. Te vemos ahí en 2 horas."

-En dos horas- le respondió a su papá aún con la mirada en su teléfono.

-Bueno, entonces tienes cuidado hija, yo me tengo que ir a la oficina- al papá de Pepper lo acababan de llamar por un problema que surgió en él trabajo y que necesitaba de su presencia.- Nos vemos al rato.- tomó su chaqueta, le dio un beso en la frente a su hija y salió de la casa.

"Bieeeeen" pensó la pelirroja, "¿qué me pondré para sorpren… para el picnic?"

Pepper pasó la siguiente hora y media buscando y probándose y quitándose ropa, para el picnic con sus amigos.

…

-¿Por qué no esperas a qué llegue Pepper?- Tony y Rhodey habían llegado hace como dos minutos al parque, Tony cargando una manta bajo el brazo y Rhodey con una canasta en la mano, lo que había provocado la burla de su amigo y que lo llamara "Caperucita Roja" durante el camino.

-¿Qué tiene?- le respondió Tony. La verdad es que quería que cuando llegara Pepper ya todo estuviera acomodado, perfecto para ese día.- Sólo quiero ponerlo todo en su lugar, y ya.- dijo muy _inocentemente_.

-Ah, ya- respondió Rhodey y comenzó a ayudarlo con las cosas- yyyy ¿por qué estás tan entusiasmado?

-¿Qué no puedo? Sólo quiero que esté todo bien.

Rhodey decidió mejor no contestarle. "Es que a veces eres tan incrédulo" pensó para sí mismo el chico moreno.

Tony no se daba cuenta de lo que sentía por Pepper. Sus sentimientos eran algo en lo que no le gustaba hurgar mucho.

Una vez que terminaron de acomodar Tony decidió ir por unos helados en lo que llegaba su amiga.

-Hola Rhodey- saludó Pepper al muchacho que estaba sentado ya en la manta.- Traje unas bebidas.

-Ah, hola, gracias.- Rhodey se paró y guardó los jugos en una pequeña nevera que habían llevado.

Pepper empezó a buscar con la mirada a Tony.

-Oye Rhodey, ¿dónde está Tony?

-Ah pues…- pero se detuvo al verlo con venir con un cono de helado en la mano.- Mira ahí viene.

Tony caminada hacia ellos cuando miró a Pepper.

Oops. Como en cámara lenta su bola de helado se cayó de su cono. Tony había dejado de tratar de sostenerla desde que vio a Pepper.

Iba vestida con un lindo vestido blanco floreado que le llegaba a las rodillas. Unas balerinas rojas y como último toque un listón en el cabello.

-Ammm- Pepper se rió al ver cómo se le había arruinado su helado- ¿Tony?- agitó una mano hacia él.- ¡Hola!

"¡Di algo Stark!" pensó para sí mismo Tony.

-Nada, nada.- "Es lo mejor que se te ocurre"- Hola Pepper, te ves muy linda.

-Siiii, creo que ya nos dimos cuenta de eso hermano.- dijo Rhodey tratando de aguantar la risa. Tony le lanzó una mirada fulminadora, pero ni eso evitó que el otro explotara en carcajadas.

Pepper no sabía qué hacer, por un lado tenía pena de lo que dijo Rhodey, pero por otro era la primera vez que se daba cuenta de las maripositas que sentía en el estómago.

-Por favor no le hagas caso Pepper.- suplicó Tony tratando de decirle encima del ruido de las risas de Rhodey.

-Está bien, eee gracias. Tú también te ves muy bien.- "Qué observadora Pepper".

-Bueno, ¿por qué no comemos?- preguntó Tony.

Los tres se sentaron una vez que Rhodey hubo acabado de burlarse de su amigo.

Traían unos cuantos emparedados y las habilidades culinarias de Rhodey habían ayudado a crear un delicioso pay de zarzamora como postre.

-Amigo, esto sabe a gloria.- le dijo Tony.

-Es cierto Rhodey.- continuó Pepper alagando su pay.- ¿cómo hiciste para que te quedará tan bien?

-Nah, ya saben.- respondió el otro.- Sólo unas cuantas de fruta, queso, y la receta secreta de mi mamá.

-Pues ya no es tan secreta si tú te la sabes.- dijo Tony y él y Pepper se rieron para luego chocar las manos.

-Ja ja.- pronunció lentamente Rhodey.

Así siguieron toda la tarde, bromeando, platicando dela escuela, del equipo Iron Man, etc. Hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde como para seguir en el parque solos, aparte de que los mosquitos se los estaban comiendo vivos.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa Pep?- le preguntó Tony mientras seguían recogiendo.

-Sí, espero que mi papá aun no haya llegado o estará hecho una fiera. Me dijo que no tardara.

-Jaja, no creo que te haga nada. ¿Vas Rhodey?

-Los acompaño hasta la salida del parque, quiero ir a la armería a recoger unas cosas antes de llegar a casa.

-OK, entonces nos vemos allá.

-Hasta luego Rhodey.- le dijo Pepper despidiéndose.

Ambos, Tony y Pepper se fueron derecho hacia el apartamento de ella.

"No puedo creer que Tony me esté acompañando". Sí, era Pepper de nuevo.

"¿Por qué de repente me gusta pasar tanto tiempo con ella?" Tony y su mente embrollada.

Los dos adolescentes llegaron pronto a la casa de la pelirroja. Las luces seguían apagadas. Lo que suponía que el agente del FBI no había llegado aún.

-Me la pase muy bien Tony, gracias por invitarme.

-De nada Pep, y no solo fui yo, también Rhodey. Pero yo también me divertí. Excepto cuando se me cayó mi helado claro.

Los dos rieron y quedaron a una distancia aceptablemente prudente.

-Bueno yo…- empezó Pepper y se fue acercando más y más a Tony.

-Si…- dijo también él con una voz apenas audible y posando una mano sobre la cintura de ella.

Todo parecía más que perfecto. Excepto tal vez porque alguien había encendido la luz de la casa, lo que provocó que ambos se separan.

Enseguida el papa de Pepper abrió la puerta.

-Pepper, creía que llegarías temprano.- dijo el señor, aunque por el tono ignoraba lo que apenas pudo haber pasado momentos antes.- Hola Tony.

-Hola Sr. Potts.

-Papá.- dijo Pepper.- Es que nos la estábamos pasando bien, y pensé que me podría quedar un rato más.

-Está bien, después hablamos de tus permisos.- dijo medio serio su papá.- No se demoren aquí fuera chicos. Hasta luego Tony.

-Adiós señor.- y con esto el agente se metió pero no cerró la puerta, recordándole a Pepper que no tardara.

Enseguida ambos recordaron la escena antes de la interrupción del Sr. Potts, y se sonrojaron levemente.

-Entonces….

-Entonces….- repitió Pepper. Tony abrió la boca como para decir algo pero mejor la cerró. "Porque te sudan las manos Stark".

-Nos vemos después Tony.- se despidió Pepper al ver no respuesta de su amigo, pero le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla y entró a su casa.

-Ha… hasta luego Pep.- dijo Tony poniendo una mano en el lugar dónde lo había besado. Dio media vuelta y emprendió el camino hacia la casa de los Rhodes.

* * *

**¿Ya dije que tendría montones de PEPPERONY? 3 **


End file.
